There and back - A TeenWolf Fan Fiction
by Teenwolfer1
Summary: This is my first fanfic, it continues (kinda) from episode 10 of season 3.
1. Chapter 1 - It begins

_**Chapter 1:**_

The cars headlights shone in the dark forest surrounding beacon hills the car sped with intent and hatred as it swerved down the ever binding road. The driver could see in the rear view mirror the 3 sets of bright red eyes close on his tail, until a large swarm of crows started surrounding the diminishing Alpha pack. Then out of the swarm of black birds walked a brutally scared Jennifer, eyes glowing an ever deadly white, Mr Argent knew he was next to be taken. The guardian argent breathed a sigh of relief at his decision to tell Alison about him being the next target, and could die happily knowing his daughter knew the truth about their family and their intermittent relationship with the Hales. Before he knew it Jennifer came running ever so fast following the already speeding argent vehicle, Mr Argent took one swift swerve of the steering wheel and sent his vehicle flying around the bend in the road, to only be thrown through the windshield when his car hit the aggravated Jennifer, as the metal hood crumples around the woman. Mr Argent was accompanied by flashbacks of Alison and the many happy moments they had together, that is until his head and body made a complete stop. As Mr agents body hung suspended from the tightening wrist around his throat he pulled out his side arm and fired 4 rounds at Jennifer, as her body fell onto the cold moist ground her grip around the fathers throat slowly eased, Mr Argent now lay on his left side in front of his now crumbled vehicle, and beside the woman that just tried to take his life. A warm sensation came over Mr Argent and his vision started to blur, he looked down and saw blood, seeping through his white shirt. He lifted the shirt to reveal a large shard of glass embedded in his stomach. His body started to shake and his blood continued to pour out of the large gash, as his eyes dropped he thought he had saved everyone from Jennifer, which was until Mr Agents last sight was of Jennifer rising beside him and standing over his now frail bleeding body.

_**End of chapter 1.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Death is here

_**Chapter 2: **_

The sun rose on the average Monday morning like any other day, except this time the birds and trees where accompanied by an Erie silence. The light shone into the bedroom window of one Stiles Stilinksi, with Scott, Alison, Lydia, and Danny all surrounding Derek and Stiles that sat legs hunched over the end of the bed. The group sat there discussing how to save Alison, Scott and stiles parents the night before and stiles had pleaded with the group to not leave him in the house alone with his father missing. Of course Scott and Alison where in with their parents missing as well, it was a time for the pack to stay together. On this particular Monday though the group decided to stay home from school and try to concoct a plan to save the guardians. The group was mid conversation, when Scott told the group he could smell blood coming from somewhere in the house, Derek stood and headed out the door, followed by Scott. The 2 wolves told Stiles, Lydia and Alison to stay in the room. While the wolves left the three humans in the room stiles thought that he was the only human in the group that couldn't protect himself. Alison had the whole hunter thing and Lydia was that Banshee thing which they still didn't know what it truly means, and here stiles was the only human that would do anything to help his friends, yet he's the only one that can't fully protect himself. With these thoughts running through his mind stiles blanked out the rest of the world, which was until he heard Lydia scream. Stiles jumped from bed and ran straight down the stairs to be met face first with the chiselled body of Derek. As stiles rammed straight into an un-expecting Derek the sobs of Lydia could still be heard from up the stairs. Stiles didn't give a second thought to Lydia when he came running because all he knew was someone was either dying or about to die, and he had to make sure Derek and Scott weren't the ones to die. As Stiles stood there still right against Derek's chest he felt Derek broad arms slowly wrap around the human. Stiles tried to step away from the Alpha, but Derek had his arms locked, stiles head rose from Derek's chest and Derek tilted his to look at the human. The words that came next where the biggest shock to stiles, Derek whispered to Stiles they had found a body...and that it was Stiles' dad.

_**End of Chapter 2.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Ethan and his arrival

There and back - Chapter 3:

As stiles dad was taken away by the local Sherriff department, all that could be heard was that of the deathly black crows cawing in the distance, and the light breeze sweeping across the bare road. Stiles sat ...on the front stair, head resting on his arms, as he tried to muffle his cries so that none of the others heard. That was until he heard a motorbike pull up, and off stepped a pair of black leather shoes, followed by the person that filled them, Alpha werewolf Ethan. Ethan took a cautious step towards the grieving human, stiles stood ready to walk back inside, when all of a sudden the alpha wolf, stepped all the way forward and took stiles into a tight embrace. Stiles at first was surprised by the gesture, but eventually hugged back, finding comfort in the warm body that now rested against his own. After a good few minutes the two separated and sat talking about what both their dads were like, stiles didn't realise before, but he'd never given much thought to the alpha pack actually having human families, but the twins sure did, that was until Deucalion killed their father, and left their mother to bleed out. Stiles sat staring at Ethan enthralled in his story, until the thought came about why exactly Ethan was at his house in the first place, and where is Aiden? Stiles blatantly asked Ethan, and Ethan explained that his brother did not want to leave the alpha pack, but Ethan did. So Ethan gave up his alpha status, becoming a beta again, as this was the only way to leave an alpha pack, Ethan was then talking to stiles about wanting to join Derek's pack.

The two sat for hours after this, talking about school, work, werewolves and most of all fathers. Ethan never thought stiles was capable of such deep reflective thinking, but then again as an alpha he was always chasing or killing, so he had never really gotten close to someone before. There was a pause in their conversation when both Ethan and Stiles sat in pure silence, until Ethan raised his hand to stiles face and gently wiped away the single tear that fell, at this point Ethan leaned in and kissed Stiles right on the lips...

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4 - Enemies and Dissapearences

Chapter 4:

As the warm pair of lips rose and fell on stiles own lips, the sensation took over stiles body, he became numb and felt a buzzing sensation cover his skin. Stiles brain felt like a computer, the contact of lips has shut off his... brain and it's now trying to reboot. As stiles brain started to switch back on, he came to realise that Ethan was kissing him, stiles started to get control over his body again and slowly raised his arm and pushed Ethan off of his lips. He could swear at this point he heard a whimper escape the blatantly attractive twin sitting in front of him. Stiles still reeling from the kiss struggled for words, until he finally could create a sentence. He explained to Ethan that he wasn't gay, and was in fact in love with the banshee named Lydia.

Ethan, to stiles' surprise took this news quite well, he understood and explained that he wanted to be friends with the group and not cause any unnecessary drama. Stiles believed Ethan and stood to head for the door, until Ethan started to speak, begging for stiles not to tell anyone. If Ethan knew stiles better would know, stiles would never out someone on purpose, especially a potential new pack member. The two teens walked into the house, and stiles realised that he had been outside for hours, and his pack was up sitting in his room. Stiles invited Ethan to join the group, which he gracefully accepted. The teens were walking up the stairs when a figure appeared behind Ethan. Before Ethan knew what was happening stiles turned on the heal o his foot and pushed Ethan out of the way, the figure ran at stiles pushing stiles up the stairs, as stiles was flung into his bedroom door, the door splintering as he hit it. The dark figure that resembled something of a shadow slowly eased its way towards the now limp body of young stiles.

Ethan who was laying at the bottom of the stairs after being pushed by stiles, his head rose to see the shadowy figure creeping towards his new friend. Ethan stood, and ran up the stairs, changing into his beta form as he ran; the shadowy figure crouched down and picked the limp stiles up, and as Ethan made it to where the young teen's body was being held by the figure. The figure and stiles disappeared, just as Ethan was about to tackle the figure and save his new friend. Now that the figure and stiles were gone, there was now no way Ethan could slow the momentum he now had, Ethan flew in wolf form straight through the already splintered door. Wood shards flew all around Ethan's body as he came crashing to the ground, he landed face first at the feet of the one and only Derek Hale, who's bright red alpha eyes were burning holes in the now cowering beta werewolf Ethan. Derek's teeth started to bare, as the figure reappeared and grabbed Ethan by the leg dragging him back down the stairs. Derek realising that Ethan was not attacking his pack, tried to grab onto the now flailing body of Ethan, but did not reach the flailing body in time, before Derek could do or say anything the shadow had taken the beta werewolf, and there was nothing Derek could do, he now had to figure out who or what this figure was, and how to stop Jennifer, before it was too late. Derek wondered if he would even be capable of saving Scott and Alison's parents, and the now missing Ethan and Stiles, or will everyone around him inevitably die, like his family so long ago.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5 - Trapped

Chapter 5:

The eye lids shuddered as the body started to wake, as the body's eye lids rose to reveal a dark room where the boys body lay tied to a hole in the wall, he came to realise that the dark room must be underground, because of the grey cement walls that had no windows. The boy scoured the room as he looked for anything that could help him escape, that was until his eyes came to rest on the other body. From what he could tell the second body was a boy, most likely a teenager. The boy started to squirm and rose his head to reveal his identity as none other than Stiles Stilinski. Stiles struggled to sit up straight, as his eyes adjusted he realised he was sitting in a small room shared with someone who was obviously staring at him. Stiles decided to introduce himself as realised the other boy in the room was Ethan. Ethan sat in a, well what use to be white, singlet and his usual skinny jeans. His hands where tied above his head by chain that was connected to a steal ring in the wall, stiles' arms where in the same position as Ethan. Stiles wore his button up shirt and jeans like any other normal day, however today was one of those days where everything went wrong, first his father getting killed, then being kidnapped by a shadow. Stiles wondered how this day could get any worse. At the thought of ending up like his father stiles started sobbing, to which Ethan had no idea how to fix, so he spoke to stiles, trying to calm him and sooth the poor boy sitting across from him.

Ethan struggled against the tight chains but it was no use. His wrists started to ache against the cool metal, fastened tight to his wrists. Then there was a bang outside the little wooden door that Ethan hasn't noticed before, it sounded as if someone was coming into the already tiny room. Stiles' sobs stopped and Ethan made a face to resemble that of being quite. As the two teens sat in silence preparing for who or whatever was coming in, the door slowly creaked open, only it wasn't the small door, the concrete wall that this tiny door was connected to slowly creaked open, Ethan thought that the tiny door was for placing food through or keeping the prisoners quite, and then the bigger door had no handle on the inside so the prisoners can't escape, therefore making it practically invisible to people inside. The door slowly opened to reveal Jennifer standing as strong and stubborn as ever before, the two teens glanced at each other, making sure that they were both on the same page, Jennifer took a step into the cell, and told the teens that she had big plans for the both of them and that they should be prepared for the long wait, because the war between alpha and Druid was only just beginning.

End of chapter 5...


End file.
